This project will continue to assess the impact of AIDS on the social and pysychological functioning of gay men. Two samples of gay men will be used: a panel sample and a relationship sample. The Panel Sample consists of 824 men recruited from four sampling locations; bars, baths, gay couple networks, and respondents to newspaper advertisements who have not used baths or bars. They will continue to be surveyed at six month intervals on the following variables: sexual behavior, drug use, strength of belief in health guidelines for AIDS risk reduction, health beliefs (perceived threat, response efficacy, personal efficacy, and skills attainment), social proximity to persons with AIDS, personal health and prodromal symptoms, sources of information about AIDS, stress, social support systems, intimacy patterns, and stress reduction strategies. This sample will allow us to chart changes in sexual behavior, study predictors of changes in high risk behavior, and examine the psychological consequences of AIDS and changes in sexual behavior. The Relationship Sample will consist of 450 men in primary relationships (300 of whom had been together for 1 to 6 months and 150 of whom had been together for 2 years, six months to three years). Our data have shown quite clearly that persons in relationships engage in less high risk sexual behavior than men not in relationships; men in relationships are healthier psychologically as well. These men will be interviewed yearly to study behavioral and psychological consequences of being in relationships as well as variables related to stability and fragility. Variables will include: patterns of sexual partnering, psychological adjustment, relationship history, social support, gay community affiliation, conflict management, health history, sexual risk activity, and awareness of AIDS prevention measures. Study findings will be translated into recommendations for primary and secondary prevention of AIDS.